memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dreadnought class
name This page is just so wrong. There was no "Dreadnought" class! The three-nacelle dreadnoughts from TOS printed canon were "Federation-class". And the graphic used in this article is the Ascension-class from the TMP-era Technical Manual, featuring various ships that received flat-nacelle refits (or were built new with the technology). What I cannot understand is why the Ascensions appear to have been scrubbed from not only Memory Alpha (even so note them as non-canon), but from both here and the stexpanded wiki as well!!! - 01:13, June 24, 2018 (UTC)Xheralt :First, you will note that there is a separate Federation-class page on this wiki. Second, the name Dreadnought-class for this class that is being used here comes from its sole licensed appearance in a comic book. Third, as stated in the article, the name Ascension-class comes from a non-licensed source, which is why it is not applicable for use in the main body of an article here on Memory Beta, much less Memory Alpha, which has an even narrower focus than MB. However, "why the Ascensions appear to have been scrubbed from" STExpanded, aka Memory Gamma, as well, I do not know and I suggest you take that up with the local community there. - Bell'Orso (talk) 08:25, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Franz J. Schnaubelt's contribution to "canon" Okay, wait, there are THREE levels of "canonicity" now?! As far as I knew, there was Alpha "What CBS/Paramount is calling canon at the moment, subject to change w/o notice) and Beta "everything else". So now, you guys draw the line at "licensed"?! Now, call me crazy, but a major work like that the Franz Joseph Schnaubelt Star Trek Starfleet Technical Manual (which to my mind trumps one lousy comic book) doesn't happen in a vacuum. I (and almost all other fans of the time) understood it as licensed material, written with the permission of Gene Roddenberry and approved at the time it was published, as EVERYTHING written for Trek in that era was! Even though Franz Joseph's material was later disavowed by Himself (not directly; he did it by crafting 1990's Rules For Starship Design specifically to exclude them) and CBS/Paramount (because they didn't own it), it is at the very least co-equal in "alternate canonicity" to all of the FASA game material -- EQUALLY DISAVOWED NOW BY THE POWERS THAT BE, IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED -- which seems to be the foundation of this site's data, and all the novels out there whose events have been obsoleted or negated by canon (for example, Diane Carey's Rihannsu novels)!!! But you (and this community) will take some comic book writer's misapprehension of that very material, some work-a-day schmuck with zero grasp of Trek continuity, over what he borrowed from?! That just doesn't seem right. Franz Joseph's work does NOT deserve to be deemed equal to mimeographed zines, fanfiction, and OP fanwank designs!!! Which seems to be the proper definition of this Gamma category I've never even heard of before! I'm GLAD it's not there, I would frankly be OFFENDED if the Ascension-class was there, almost as offended by the refusal to use the name here! BUT THE DECATUR-class IS SOMEHOW OKAY?!!! That article is still in place, even if they carefully avoid mentioning that the Decatur was the prototype/testbed for what FJS called the Belknap-class. It's been dressed up as canonicity argument, but it's just flat out wrong. It's just plain Franz Joseph PHOBIA. "Ignorance killed the cat; Curiousity was framed" -- CJ Cherryh Xheralt (talk) 00:56, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :Franz Joseph's Technical Manual and the FASA game materials were all fully licensed at the time they were released, and as such they are completely valid source for this wiki. We have always excluded fan fiction here at Memory Beta. We have always drawn the line at "licensed" material on this wiki and they are fully included. -- captainmike 69px 01:17, August 17, 2019 (UTC)